A Portrait for Caroline
by darkangel9314
Summary: Set during the scene in 6x15 with Caroline and Elena. Caroline has finally turned off her humanity switch and is now reeking havoc over Mystic falls, but when Caroline spirals out of control will Klaus be the one person who can save her before she goes too far?
1. Chapter 1

A Portrait for Caroline

Chapter 1

Caroline's tears fell as they lowered the casket that contained her mother's body. Things would never be the same for her again. The pain she felt was so overbearing that she couldn't take it anymore. It was a good thing that after this she decided to turn off her humanity for a while.

Sure it had ended badly when Stefan, Damon, and Elena had done it, but Caroline was different than the rest of them. She was more in control of herself than Elena ever was and she could prove it. All she had to do was go home where no one would bother her and do it. She just hoped that she wasn't making a huge mistake.

Some more people gave Caroline their condolences and she drove home wanting nothing more than to be left alone so she could stop her grieving process. She loved her mother and she wished she could grieve her in the natural way, but she just couldn't deal with it like the others could. She didn't want to lose control of herself. It was one of her worst fears in life.

She opened the door to her house and looked around at all the flowers that had been sent there for her mother she was trying not to lose it, but salvation would come soon enough. She dropped all her stuff on a nearby table in the living room including the flag that had been over her mother's casket. She took one last look at it and sighed. This would prove to be more difficult then she thought.

She expected her mother to come straight out and hug her, but she knew her mother would never do that again. Caroline took off her jacket and went to a nearby chair to pick up an article of clothing her mother wore. She smelled it inhaling her mother's scent. It saddened her that she would never smell what her mother smelled like again.

She put the sweater down and started to straighten up the house. She had to do something to distract herself. If she didn't calm down, she wouldn't have the energy to turn it off herself. That's when she heard the door quietly shut and a pair of gentle foot steps heading towards her. She didn't have to look she already knew who it was.

"I said I was fine Elena."

"I don't believe you." Elena said from behind her.

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned around to see a smiling Elena. She knew Elena was just trying to be comforting since she had been through this before, but right now she was the last person Caroline wanted to see. Not to mention she could be annoying as hell to deal with sometimes.

"All day something's been bugging me."

Caroline made her way across the room as Elena continued.

"You wanted to pack this in so quickly like you had somewhere where you needed to be-"

Caroline listened to Elena as she folded the sweater she had been holding earlier. She wished she could snap Elena's neck right here and now, but she would hold it in a while longer to see if Elena would leave it alone. Surely out of all the people in her life Elena would understand.

"I mean you're so concerned about getting through today without a hint of how'd you feel tomorrow and then I'd realized you don't want to feel tomorrow."

Caroline gave Elena a pointed look. Of course Elena would figure it all out.

"That's the plan right? You're not going to feel tomorrow, because you're going to turn it all off."

Elena and Caroline looked at each other as Elena looked to her for an explanation. As if she owed her one, but Caroline would do it anyway. Just if it would get Elena off her back.

"I thought I could get through the rough patch and then just pick myself up after like I usually do, but then Damon made me realize it's just going to get worse."

She hated to admit that Damon was right, but he did have a good point when he talked to her that morning. She passed Elena hoping that would be the end of that conversation, but of course Elena Gilbert wouldn't give up that easily.

"You're listening to Damon." Elena said in utter shock.

"I can't do worse Elena, okay. I didn't even think there was a worse. It's better this way." She said moving past Elena.

"Better? Care, You're talking about flipping the humanity switch-"

Caroline fixed a tea cup as Elena ranted. God she was getting annoying. Why couldn't she just leave her alone?

"There's nothing better about that."

Finally Caroline had had enough of Elena's talking it was time to set her straight.

"That is your experience, okay. I have more control over my vampire self than you ever did. My experience will be different."

Elena rolled her eyes.

"It's not going to be different Care. It's going to be deadly."

Caroline tried to pass Elena again until she heard the one sentence that pushed her over the edge.

"You saw what happened to me when I did it."

"Yeah, that's my point Elena!" she said turning towards her. "You did it. You couldn't handle the pain when your brother died so you turned it off."

Elena looked down knowing Caroline was right, but Caroline wasn't finished with her yet not by a long shot.

"Damon died and you erased all your memories. Stefan moved Savannah and became an auto mechanic, but do you think you guys are the only ones who get to escape grief."

"You just mentioned two of the biggest mistakes I've ever made."

"Were they mistakes? because when you came out the other end the worst part of the pain was gone. And that's what I need. I just need the pain to be gone."

"If Stefan would have said the right thing earlier, would that have changed your mind?"

Caroline looked at Elena in disbelief. How had she figured that out?

"Yeah I heard. "

"Well he didn't so it doesn't really matter." She said wiping away a tear that had started to form.

That's when she really started to lose it. That's when the grief hit her so hard like a mini van. She felt as if she couldn't breath when she said the next statemnets.

"My mom is dead Elena. It hurts so bad I can't breathe. I can't- I can't do worse. I can't-okay. I shouldn't have to-"

Elena stepped towards her and pulled her into a hug. She couldn't take this anymore she needed to turn it off, but she needed to get rid of Elena first so she could do it.

"You shouldn't have to. It's not fair. It's not I get it. I do. But I know that you think you've got it all figured out, but please listen to me-"

She wasn't going to listen. She had a straight shot for Elena's neck and she knew it wouldn't really hurt her. She closed her eyes and found that pesky switch to her humanity. Now Elena was just talking nonsense to her and she couldn't bear for her to say another word, but she would let her finish so she wouldn't get the hint that Caroline had just turned it off. She would stay her innocent friend for a moment longer.

"I'm not going to let you do this."

Caroline breathed a sign of pain to make Elena feel as if she were still grieving. It was too late Elena couldn't save her now. She snapped Elena's neck and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally that torturous talk was over and Elena would finally shut the fuck up as she collapsed to the floor.

Caroline stood over her and looked at Elena's body. She knew she wouldn't hear this, but she had to let it out. Elena just made her so angry sometimes.

"That's not your choice to make."

She stepped over Elena and headed out the door. It was time to drown her sorrows in bottles of booze. It was time to become the girl who no longer felt anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Julie Plec and the amazing writers of the Vampire Diaries.

A Portrait for Caroline

Chapter 2

Caroline sat at the bar trying to blow off steam with alcohol as she called to the waiter to refill her glass. The music was pulsating and she was looking for other things to satisfy her thirst besides the booze. She had to admit the bartender was looking especially hot tonight. Maybe she would take him outside for a blood test later.

"Hello I'm empty." She said waving her glass.

"I think you've had enough." He said being the typical bartender.

She scoffed. This was only her ninth drink of the evening and she was a vampire so it wouldn't exactly kill her to drink every pesky feeling she had away.

"Look at my face. This is me straining to care less about what you think. Nope I can't." She said laughing.

Turning off her humanity had been the best feeling ever. She had never felt more alive since she had became a vampire.

"Okay. I'm going to call you a cab." He said trying to walk away.

Caroline grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to her.

"Okay here's the thing. My mom just died and I just put her dead, cancer riddled body into the ground four hours and thirty two minutes ago."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Oh no no no. I don't care about that. I'm just saying that my feet have been crammed into the world's most uncomfortable heels for an entire day and your tequila is the only thing that seems to be helping."

He gave her a look of utter shock like he couldn't believe what she had just said about not caring about her mother, but her humanity was off and therefore she didn't feel anything at the moment.

"Okay, I'll grab you another drink."

"Thank you."

Caroline thought she would finally get a moments peace when a guy with black hair who looked sort of familiar sat his beer down beside her. Ugh. Wouldn't she ever catch a break today?

"Caroline Forbes the girl from the swimming hole."

Then recognition clicked inside her and she put on her best fake smile. At least now she found a snack and she could stick it to that goody two shoes Elena in one foul swoop. It was like killing two birds with one stone.

"Liam, the boy I totally forgot existed." She said with a laugh.

"Ouch." He said as a reply. "I was about to tell you how sexy you looked."

She gave a small little laugh. She might as well humor him before she took what she wanted.

"You are drunk."

"Slightly buzzed. Getting my ass whopped in shuffle board upstairs."

"Look at you. I stood all day at my mom's funeral."

His face changed from that boyish grin to a look of concern. Ugh. She so didn't need another condolence right now.

"God you're cute, Are you a doctor yet?"

"Your mom just died?"

"Do you want to get out of here?"

He looked at her with utter disbelief. God people really had to stop doing that or they would eventually piss her off and no one wanted that.

"Ugh."

"What? Girlfriend? We all know you're not dating Elena Gilbert."

"Why would I be dating Elena?"

She laughed. Poor unfortunate bastard who was yet another victim to mind compulsion. Elena had wiped his memory of their entire relationship and he still had no clue about it.

"You wouldn't, but even if you were it wouldn't matter, because nothing matters." She said moving closer and moving her fingers across his chest.

"Not. A. Thing."

She smiled and dragged him outside. Poor unsuspecting bastard. When he had suggested that they make out there she shoved him into a nearby telephone boothe. God. Who used those anymore?

She dragged him back up and started making out with him. He was a really good kisser. She didn't know why Elena had dumped him to go back to Damon. She exhaled as Liam kissed her neck. She was starting to want his blood more and more. She wanted him dead more and more. She felt her fangs poke out as Liam looked at her with a look of terror and confusion.

"Caroline what?-"

Before he could finish the sentence her fangs were deep into his neck. She kept on feeding on him until a soft voice as smooth as caramel stopped her.

"I think you're making a rather big scene love."

Caroline exhaled and looked as Klaus made his way to Liam and grabbed him by the head turning on his compulsion.

"Get out of here and forget what you did here tonight."

Liam blinked and ran out of range. Caroline scoffed and shoved Klaus.

"What do you think you're doing? That was my dinner."

He took out a hankerchef and cleaned the left over blood on Caroline's face.

"I was stopping you from making a huge mistake trust me. Now come on we're leaving."

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Back to my hotel. You have a lot of explaining to do Caroline Forbes."

Caroline rolled her eyes and took Klaus's hand following him into the darkness of the night.

Klaus poured Caroline another drink as she sat on a comfy sofa that was surprising for a hotel. She had just finished clueing Klaus in on everything he missed while he listened patiently to her go on and on for hours about why she had to shut off her humanity. She didn't want to lose control. Not like that.

"So now you know the whole story so what are you going to do about it? Are you going to make me flip the switch back on like almost everyone is going to when they see me again?"

"You know I wouldn't do that Caroline. Plus I might actually have a shot at the you that cares less than the you that cares more."

She laughed even when she was an emotionless bitch Klaus was still hitting on her,

"Plus I have no right to judge you after the number of things that I've done wrong."

"Like what?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you and I figured if you're emotionless then you won't care about them nearly as much."

"Go on. Tell me all about it."

"I have a daughter now."

"When did that happen?"

"Well it was before I left Mystic Falls, I got Tyler's friend Hailey pregnant and well one thing led to another and now I have a daughter named Hope."

"Wow. The old me would have blown up at you, but then again the old me would have cared. So are you and Hailey together now?"

"No. We're not together."

"Any other special women in your life?"

"Not that I can think of at the top of my head."

"Well in that case, did you want to pick up where we left off at in the woods? I know you enjoyed that day very much." She said tilting her head back and kissing him.

If she couldn't get her blood fix then she at least wanted to get something out of tonight. Klaus kissed her back but pulled her away.

"No matter how much I enjoy that. Some of us do need sleep."

"How long are you planning on staying?"

"Not for very long, but I did come to give you a piece of advice after your mom died."

"You heard about that?"

"Believe it or not I still do keep tabs on you. I wanted to come to make sure you were alright, but seeing as how you turned off your humanity I see my services aren't needed here."

"So what was the advice?"

"You have a chance to start your life over fresh without any pesky emotions. I say start it over completely. If you won't leave that college of yours or Mystic falls for that matter than try reinventing yourself and getting rid of a few pesky things from your past. Maybe get a new wardrobe. It's a new life Caroline. Embrace it."

She smiled and gave him one last lingering kiss.

"Have fun in New Orleans."

"The invitation to visit me still stands if you're interested. Find me if you turn back on your humanity or find me if you're just looking for a good time. I don't mind either way."

She grabbed her purse and threw it over her shoulder.

"Goodbye Klaus."

"Goodbye love. Try not to strain yourself too much."

"Oh I won't"

And with one last lingering look at Klaus she left his hotel room as happy as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

A Portrait for Caroline

Chapter 3

Caroline threw her purse down on the hardwood floor as she took a good look at the sight before her. It suddenly came to her mind that she needed a change in her life and she needed one right now. She sighed and used her vampire speed to clear out all the furniture in her mother's house. It was tainted with memories of her mother and she didn't need anything to remind her of her pain or to force her to turn her humanity back on.

When she was ready she would turn it back on and not a single second sooner, but for right now she had more important things to do then sit there and dwell on her mother's death. Shopping for a new wardrobe for instance.

Caroline sighed. She would have to go to her dorm room before Elena woke up and gather all her clothes to throw in the trash. It was time for the new and improved Caroline Forbes.

Caroline sighed as she remembered Klaus's advice in the back of her mind as she went over the things she would say to Elena if she saw her. She would just have to stand her ground with Elena and come up with a good lie to tell her if the thing with Liam popped up. Caroline gathered her bags in her hand and went into the room where Elena wasn't alone, but she couldn't care less if Bonnie was alive or not right now all she needed to do was get through this day without someone triggering her humanity. She had a plan all mapped out in her head and she didn't want anyone to get in the way of that.

"Caroline, Ugh, You're here."

"And you're perceptive."

She threw her bags and purse on her bed faking the perfect Caroline smile that everyone knew her for.

"What are you doing?"

"Starting over. New everything. New Sheets. New clothes. Hey, I got us a new blow dryer."

She pulled it out of the bag to show Elena and saw Bonnie's face for the first time in what seemed like ages. She wished that she cared more, but she didn't.

"Oh my God. Bonnie's back. Hi. I thought you were trapped in 1994."

"I got out." She said looking relieved.

"Huh." She said not caring at the moment.

She had better things to do anyway.

"We've been worried about you Care." Elena said feeling unsure.

"You mean you were worried about people around me. Like if I killed them. " she said folding her new dress up.

She guessed it was time to tell Elena the truth if only to get under her skin the slightest bit.

"Okay funny story. You remember Liam? Oh Elena dated this pre-med hottie, but then she realized she still had feelings for Damon, so she compelled him to forget that they ever had a thing. "

"What did you do to Liam?"

"I ate him and he was delicious. You know how cute guys just naturally taste better."

"You killed Elena's ex?"

Now it was her time to figure out a good way not to involve Klaus but to sound like her usual egotistical self.

"Okay. Can I tell my story please?" she said sitting down on her bed.

She just hoped this lie was convincing enough.

"Remind me why we're glad she's back again."

"Please tell me that Liam is not dead."

"Fine. So I was feeding and the little voice in my head that tells me to stop never piped up, but he started getting all woozy and weak. He also got blood on my necklace so I wasn't really in the mood to drag a dead corpse through the woods or to the dumpster, because it would just raise questions and one of those policemen could remind me of my mother so I didn't kill Liam."

"So you didn't kill him, because it would be inconvient?"

"Elena. I shut off my humanity. I didn't turn into an idiot. The last thing I want to do is give you a reason to ruin my life."

She took a gulp from the wine bottle she had got while she was talking about all this. She was going to need it if she was going to listen to yet another of Elena Gilbert's stupid lectures.

"Huh. It's weird. It's like she's Caroline, but she's not." Bonnie said butting in yet again.

Caroline gave a short chuckle to humor her.

"Oh Bonnie. How we all just missed your commentary." She said putting the wine bottle down.

She got up and looked Bonnie and Elena dead in the eye.

"Anyway in return for my good behavior I want a year where I don't have to feel pain or grief or remorse. You're not going to lock me in a cell and dry me out. And you're defiantly not going to trigger some latened emotion to snap my humanity back on."

"So all you want is for us to leave you alone and you promise not to kill anyone?"

Well at least Elena wasn't as stupid as she looked. Now it was time that Caroline triggered her inner Klaus.

"That's all I want and granted if anyone tries anything to flip my switch back on and I mean anything. I'll become your worst nightmare. "

She looked at Elena and Bonnie to make sure they understood and she took their silence as a yes.

"Great. I'm going to get a latte." She said picking up her purse. "See ya."

It was time to start the next point of her journey no matter what that was.


	4. Chapter 4

A Portrait for Caroline

Chapter 4

Caroline walked around campus in a frustrated huff, so far turning her emotions off had been a lot less fun then she had expected it to be. She sighed and sat on a bench looking at all the boring human people living their lives as if nothing bad in the world was happening. If it wasn't for her promise to Elena and Bonnie, Caroline would have loved to wreck a little havoc around the campus of whitmore, but she refused to be an unstable mess like most vampires who turned their humanity off worse. She didn't want to be like Stefan and Elena hurting everyone in her path. She just wanted to have a little fun.

She rolled her eyes not believing she was about to do what she was doing. She pulled out her phone and called Klaus to see what he was up to. Surely his life must have been boring after he moved to New Orleans. He was still trying to coax her into a visit sometime and if this town kept on being boring for her then she would have to acknowledge that maybe Klaus's offer wasn't a bad idea like she first originally had thought.

After all Klaus wasn't the least bit boring and she still remembered how he got her blood boiling the last time they had sex. There was something about vampire hybrid sex that was super amazing and Klaus unlike Tyler did do it best. He was knew what he was doing after all.

After the first ring Klaus had finally answered.

"Is that offer still up for vampire hybrid sex?" she asked.

It wasn't like she was desperate for it, she just found herself rather bored and maybe Klaus was just the thing to entertain her.

"Are you really that bored with your non feeling vampire existence that you have to call me up to offer sex?"

"Well if you're not up for it I'm pretty sure there's another hottie with an accent who is more than willing to do your job for you. Not to mention I can always fool around with Stefan to get under Elena's skin."

"You're not thinking like an emotionless vampire Caroline. You have to wreck some havoc and call the shots with those friends of yours. Vampires without emotions need to be feared not adored."

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"Organize one of those parties you were so good at in high school or dances just think of a dance where you can wreck havoc and no one would care."

That's when it suddenly hit her.

"You mean like a rave."

"Now there's the Caroline Forbes that I know. Try that on for size now and if you're still bored in about two or three weeks then get on a plane and visit me for that hot vampire hybrid sex you were talking about."

"I like forward to that. Talk to you later."

Caroline hung up the phone and plastered on her phony smile. She had a lot of work to do for this rave and not a lot of time to do it. This was going to be one of the best nights ever.


	5. Chapter 5

A Portrait for Caroline

Author's note: These scenes belong to Episode 6x16 of the vampire diaries. I am simply writing it from Caroline's point of view and adding what would happen if Klaus was apart of the story line.

Chapter 5

Caroline took in a deep breath as she walked to the campus coffee shop. She would start by inviting everyone she knew there and work her way up. After all she was Caroline Forbes, the girl who knew how to plan the perfect party and what party was better than a rave where everyone could just get drunk and have fun. Not to mention those poor human souls were all there for Caroline's taking. And if any of her friends were going to try and ruin her fun she would get revenge anyway that she could.

It was like Klaus had once taught her. To be a powerful enemy one must not show any mercy and that was the one thing Caroline Forbes was planning on doing if anyone stood in her way. She walked into the café and ordered her latte. It was very tasty to her, but no where near as tasty as the blood that she always craved. That's when she spotted Sarah and Enzo sitting huddled together. They were obviously talking about something private, but now that Caroline was deprived of any basic human emotion she really didn't care about Enzo and Sarah's privacy and hey inviting them to the rave could be a lot of fun. She could also use poor innocent Sarah as a way to get Stefan and Elena off her back if they tried flipping her switch.

They were talking about Enzo being a vampire when Caroline came up to them.

"No. I know what they are I just thought there would be more to it." Sarah was saying.

"It's okay. The whole vampire thing is over anyway." She said walking up to them.

Sarah turned around in a state of shock, but Enzo looked rather pleased to see partly because of the pathetic crush he had on Caroline. After all screwing guys with accents was so last year. Even though Klaus was still hot as hell she couldn't let her mind wander from the subject at hand.

"Caroline." Enzo said.

"Who is this girl we're divulging all our deepest darkest secrets to?"

Caroline already knew the answer to that, but she didn't want Enzo or Sarah to know that.

"I'm Sarah."

"Sarah. Photographer Sarah. Stefan's-"

"Darling-" Enzo said putting his hand on Sarah's arm. "You need a drink from the bar."

It was obvious that Enzo was using compulsion on Sarah, but the reasons why were none of her business. This just made Sarah Salvatore twice as gave Enzo a look and walked to the bar.

"It is so nice not to care what you're up to with that poor girl." Caroline snickered. "Old me would be in such a moral quandary right now."

"Old you?" Enzo asked giving her an exasperated look of confusion.

Caroline gave him a little smirk as Enzo rolled his eyes at her idiocy most like. She really didn't like when people acted as if she was stupid. She knew what she had been doing when she turned her humanity off unlike the other vampires who just switched their humanities off and had barely any control of themselves. Caroline had not managed to get any blood on her hands up to this point, but if people were going to keep bugging her about this humanity thing then that would more than likely change.

"Oh you didn't."

"I did. Right after my mom's funeral. Thanks for coming by the way. Kidding. I don't really care about that either."

Enzo chuckled. "You're a laugh aren't you?"

"I'm actually a little bored, which is why I'm recruiting cute boys to come to Whitmore's warehouse party tonight. You like to dance right?"

She knew Klaus sure did, but if Klaus wanted to do his own thing in New Orleans then she sure as hell wouldn't mind sleeping with a few other guys to bid her time until she could have hot Vampire hybrid sex again.

"I love it." He said.

Caroline gave him a wink. "See you there."

Caroline left the café knowing for a fact that Enzo was watching her walk away. Boys were so easy to persuade. Now all she had to do was have a little fun with the people who she knew for a fact would try to flip her switch back on.


	6. Chapter 6

A Portrait for Caroline

Chapter 6

Caroline smiled as she entered the rave. There were a lot of cute and attractive boys there and they were all fighting for her attention. The Rave was in full swing when Caroline decided to let loose and dance with this jock boy. That's when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She knew for a fact that it was one of her friends checking up on her. Why couldn't they just let her let loose and have fun for the night.

After all she didn't need a baby sitter and she was in control of herself. She was more in control of herself than Stefan and Elena had been when they had switched it off. At least she wasn't going on a killing spree just yet, but that would change if any of her friends dared to cross her.

Caroline continued dancing not caring that one of her friends was obviously watching her. They could watch all they wanted it wasn't like she gave a flying fuck anymore. That's when she spotted Elena watching her.

Of course it would be Elena trying to watch her. Nice, sweet, poor, innocent Elena, who could do no wrong. Please Elena had screwed over both the Salvatore brothers without a second thought and she was the innocent one. Caroline would just have to find a way to get her off her back.

She got closer to the Boy's neck as she smiled at Elena. She let control of her blood lust for a single second letting Elena see the monster she could become. Elena looked about ready to stake Caroline herself until Caroline gained her control back and smiled at Elena.

"I'm fine." She whispered to Elena so she would receive the message as she gave her friend a wink and continued dancing with the boy.

Once Caroline got tired of dancing she went to the bar to order a shot or two. Unfortunately Stefan was also there probably waiting to flip her switch on just like everyone else. Ha. She would like to see him try.

She looked at Stefan with narrowed eyes as he lifted one of the two shot glasses he had just placed on the bar. She grabbed the shot and humored him by taking it. She took another shot and looked around for anything to distract her from Stefan. She found it in a girl who was wearing a ridiculous outfit.

"Well that's sure a look." She said.

"Don't be jealous." He said as she laughed.

As if anyone could look as good as her. Maybe this no humanity thing wasn't bad. For instance she could flirt with Stefan or Klaus or Enzo as much as she wanted to and not feel bad about it.

"You know you should smile more. You're hot."

"Oh thank you."

Now that she was done flirting it was time to get in further to his plan. She wouldn't let anyone flip her switch back on.

"Well obviously you're here to babysit me, but I've had less attractive babysitters. Granted they were old women and I was eight."

"I'm not to babysit you Caroline."

"Yes you are. You, Elena, Bonnie. You don't think I can live a normal Humanity less existence without killing anyone. And you feel guilty about being such a royal ass at my mom's funeral."

"You're right.I was and then when I came to apologize and tell you how I really felt you were gone."

She felt a sliver of something inside her, but she was forced to shove it back down. There was no way she would let Stefan get to her.

"And now I don't care" she said with a smile.

"But I do, so let me tell you how I really feel."

No. He couldn't do this to her. She knew if he told her how he really felt she would let it rush all back in. God, she hated this feeling.

"I said I don't care." She said with a little more edge to her voice.

She was breaking and he knew it.

"I like you Caroline."

"Stop-"

"I don't know when it became more than friendship, but it did. And it scared me so I pushed it away, but here we are."

She shook her head as the emotions tried to bubble their way back up. She didn't want this. If she let them come in then the reality of her mother's death would crash up on her and she couldn't let that unbearable pain come back. She wouldn't.

She shook her head at him and laughed. Maybe if she hurt his pride he would go the fuck away and leave her alone.

"Wow. See that wasn't so hard was it? Only took a couple of years. Cancer to devour my mom. Me to flip my humanity off, but you finally spit it out."

She could feel the anger pour through her. All he was trying to do was get her to be the poor defenseless Caroline he knew. Well that wouldn't work. She wasn't Elena.

"That's good. Anger. That means You want to feel."

Damn. He was on to her. She didn't want to feel anything!

"No Stefan. It just means that I'm pissed so leave me alone." She said trying to walk away.

She had to call Klaus. She had to get these urges to flip her humanity back on under control, but unfortunately Stefan wouldn't let her and pulled her back to him.

"Hey. Hey. Let it in. It will hurt. And you'll want to die, but I will be here. I will help you through this. But you have to give me a chance."

She looked at him. She didn't want to feel but all her emotions were trying to consume her at once. Maybe it would just be easier to give this up and turn it back on again. Everyone would be there to help her and maybe just maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

That's when Stefan did something that totally snapped her out of it. He reached out and grabbed her face gently stroking it.

"Please. Come back."

That's when she snapped out of it. How dare he do this when he didn't have the balls to do it when she was having a mental break down. He only did this when It benefited everyone else. It wasn't like he really liked her. Not like Klaus did. Klaus would have never tried to get her to flip the switch back on using her feelings for him. He would have waited patiently and respected her wishes unlike the people here who were claiming to be her friends.

That's what she had to do. She had to call Klaus and ask him for advice. She had to before she lost all of her self-control.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said slapping his hand away and now they all would pay.

Every last one of them.


	7. Chapter 7

A Portrait For Caroline

Chapter 7

Caroline from Stefan wanting nothing more than to tear his fucking head off for what he just did, but she knew she had to think of a much better plan than that to make him suffer. She had to take away the thing he cared about the most. His humanity, but first she needed to execute a plan, because if Stefan could bring her back with just a touch of the face then she would be royally screwed.

She took a deep breath then remembered all the information she had against Stefan. It was a hot or miss plan, but anything was better than Stefan trying to force feed her her own emotions. She knew exactly what she felt when her mother died and she would be damned if she felt that way again.

Caroline spotted Lian in the busy crowds and purposely bumped into him. It was now time to set her plan in motion.

"Hey! Where have you been?" She asked Liam as he turned around to face her.

"The bathroom line was like a mile long. I mean look at all these crazy people here."

Caroline rolled her eyes. God no wonder Elena chose Damon, because even if Elena was with or without her humanity Damon was at least somewhat interesting while Liam was as dull as dishwater.

"Wow. You are so boring. No wonder Elena didn't pick you. Honest truth how good are you at surgery?"

"I'm a pre-med sophomore. I'm terrible."

"Perfect. Come with me." she said taking his arm and literally dragging him across Whitmore until they got to the hospital. Perfect. She dragged Liam into one of the many rooms that were vacant and swung dug around looking for everything they would need.

"What are you doing? You can't touch that stuff."

God Caroline was tired of Liam's fucking mouth. She can't believe she ever made out with the guy. She turned to face him turning on her compulsion like a switch.

"I can do whatever the hell I want. Now do me a favor. Stand there and Don't move a muscle until I get back."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh Liam. I want you to do everything I tell you to do no matter what.I'm going to help you out with your surgery skills today." she said with a smile. "Now be a good little lab rat you are and stay put while I go grab your test subject."

Liam blinked hard as Caroline walked out of the hospital and went to search for the only person she knew would have Sarah Salvatore in their contacts. She leaned against the car and waited for Enzo to arrive. It might take a little dirty work to take Enzos phone from him, but Caroline wasn't against using sex to get exactly what she wanted out of people and Enzo's obsession with her would help.

She only had to wait another thirty minutes or so for Enzo to pull up and get out of his car. She turned around as if she was surprised at his appearance.

"There you are. Finally. Where's your date? What you don't want to show her off in front of Stefan?"

She was hoping Sarah would be with him, but if she had to get her hands a little dirty for this one then so be it.

"Afraid she doesn't find me nearly as fascinating as I do." he said in his accent that would make anyone gush.

Enzo was no Klaus when it came to accents, but he still had a pretty nice one.

"But you have an accent. Anything you say is automatically fascinating."

"Afraid we found an exception. Found out I was a vampire and her eyes glazed over. Literaly. Pure and utter disinterest."

Caroline thought about this for a moment and laughed. Of course that's what it was. She guessed she would have to clue Enzo in. The poor lovesick bastard.

"What's funny?"

"Stefan been looking out for Sarah ever since she was a baby, which means he will protect her at any cost.."

"Okay."

"So what do you do when you want someone to have nothing to do with vampires?"

"Compel them not to care about anything to do with vampires. Caroline Forbes you are a genius."

"Thank you." she said getting closer to him sliding her hands into his jacket pockets to get his cellphone. Bingo. " Now why don't I show you some of my other talents."

She might as well get laid for all the hard work she was doing, but Enzo pushed her away.

"Sorry love. It's not as much fun when you're not really you." he said walking away.

Caroline smiled as she pulled out his phone and texted Sarah to meet her at the bar on campus. She needed a drink or two anyway plus it was right by the medical center where Liam was.

She perched herself on the bar and scrolled Enzo's contacts until she found the one she was looking for and dialed the number.

"Do you really think I want to hear from you right now?" Stefan said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Aww. Is someone having a bad night? "

"What are you doing with Enzo's phone?"

"I stole it, but that's not the question that you should be asking right now. You should be asking Why does Enzo have Sarah Salvatore's number in his phone? Or maybe Where is Sarah Salvatore and Ultimately, what the hell are you going to do to her Caroline?"

Caroline waited for Stefan to respond as she heard the door to the bar open and shoes echoing on the hardwood floors. Her guest of honor was finally here.

"Hello? Enzo?"

This girl was so naive. Couldn't she see the blonde murderous bomb shell right before her eyes. Clearly not Enzo in the slightest.

"Over here love" she said trying her best to imitate Enzo;s accent. She must admit she did pretty good at it.

"Oh. Um. Actually I'm looking for-"

"Enzo. Yeah I heard you. He's not here right now, but I am."

Finally Stefan responded on the other end."

"Caroline. What the hell are you doing with Sarah?"

"There. An appropriate question. Thank you for asking. As a matter of fact. I'm going to kill her."

Caroline hung up the phone and dropped it before Stefan could answer and knocked Sarah out dragging her to where Liam was. She placed Sarah on the surgery table and grabbed Liam placing him by Sarah.

"I'm going to call you from the bar and you're still going to do everything I'm telling you to do. Now tie her up and if she tries running I want you to break both of her legs. I don't care how you'll do it. You're a pre-med student. Figure it out."

Liam nodded as Caroline headed back to the bar to complete her revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

A Portrait for Caroline

Chapter 8

Caroline paced around the bar bored as hell. Geez Elena and Stefan took forever to get anywhere. Caroline exhaled and looked around for Margarita mix and ice so she could make frozen margarita's. She pulled out three glasses because she knew that wherever Stefan went Elena was bound to follow. She was just glad that Damon wasn't involved with this. He was the only one with the present mind to leave her the fuck alone, but if he decided he did care she knew he could probably take her down.

She sighed and poured the contents into the blender making the Margaritas before she heard the door open and Stefan and Elena walked through the doors. She didn't know how this would turn out, but she was desperate at this point for people to just leave her alone, so she had to be relentless.

"Hey. Making margaritas do you want one?"

"Where's Sarah?" Elena asked.

God she was so annoying. She at least wanted to be courteous before she revealed her evil plan.

"I see Stefan filled you in on his big secret." she said grabbing one of the glasses.

"Where is she Caroline?"

"Well not here that would be stupid. She's with Liam. Say hi." she said talking into the phone where Liam was on the other line awaiting her instructions.

"Hello. "

"Sarah is helping Liam with his surgical skills."

"Please! Please! Don't hurt me!" Sarah said.

"I don't wanna do this!" Liam yelled.

"Duh. You're probably going to get expelled and found guilty of murder. That's why I compelled you to do what I wanted."

No! Please!"

"Caroline, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"Obviously. I was pretty clear about that."

"Look I know you can't feel it right now Care, but if you kill Sarah. It's going to haunt you forever. "

God. She wished Elena would just shut the fuck up. She poured the mix into a cup.

"Trust me I did it. It sucks."

Of course Elena would find a way to make this about her. Just like she always did.

"I compelled a student to perform surgery on Stefan's niece and you found a way to make this about you. Gah. You truly have a gift Elena."

"Caroline. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to leave town? I'll leave town. I'll stay as far away from you as possible. Just please let her go."

Caroline finished filling up the last of the glasses.

"That's the problem Stefan. Doesn't really matter how far away you are. You're still you. Kind. Loyal. With one look can convince me that i'm not crazy. That's the Stefan that I fell for and that's the Stefan who can bring me back."

"Killing Sarah isn't going to change that."

"I know That's why i'd rather change you. Let go of that part of you Stefan."

Caroline what are you talking about?" Elena asked.

Well at least she finally asked an appropriate question.

"If Stefan wants to save Sarah's life all he has to do is shut his humanity off." she said holding up the glasses.

Elena and Stefan looked at her with looks of disbelief as if they didn't know that she had shut her humanity off and became a heartless bitch.

"Why are you both looking at me like that? Do I need to repeat myself?"

"He's not turning his humanity off!"

"Elena, Stefan unleashed himself from you months ago. He can think for himself now."

"It's not going to happen Caroline." Stefan said.

She guessed she would just do it the hard way then. She picked up the phone ready to tell Liam his next course of action.

"Hey Liam. Cut out her spleen."

"Caroline!' Elena shouted.

God she was getting so annoying. Caroline liked emotionless Elena better.

"Relax. She can live without a spleen. You know it's really the infection you should be worried about."

Caroline could hear Sarah's screams and pleads through the line.

"Hey Liam, you remember that conversation we had earlier about being honest? Where are you?"

"Don't answer him Liam."

"Whitmore Medical." Liam said defying her.

"Hey!"

"Go get Sarah out of there" He shouted to Elena.

Elena raced off as fast as she could.

"Good luck getting there in time"

"Please! Liam!"

"How's it going Liam?"

"I think i'm going to go into pediatrics."

"You know what I changed my mind. Leave the spleen. Let's be a little more symbolic. Take out her heart."

Apparently that was enough to unnerve Stefan, because before she knew it she was thrown into the table. How dare he? Did he have any clue how much this outfit had cost her?

Stefan raced toward the phone, but before he could grab it, Caroline took one of the chair legs to trip him and strikes him through the back with it with a sickening smile. That should teach him a lesson or two about interfering. She grabbed the phone and made sure Liam was still there.

"Liam. Are you still with me? "

"Yeah."

"Good. Go ahead and do what you have to do."

Caroline heard Sarah's piercing screams as she watched Stefan wither in pain. He was a fool to think he could defeat her.

"You don't realize it, but this really does hurt me to watch. Pathetic. Liam she stopped screaming. Is she-"

"I think she passed out."

"Kill her. Call me when it's done." she said hanging up.

She heard Stefan's cellphone ring. No doubt it was Elena and she answered it pulling the stake out of Stefan's back.

"Stefan's phone."

"Caroline, where are they?"

"Hey, you're going to be a doctor right? How long can one live without their heart? Maybe like three seconds tops."

"She's going to let her die Elena." Stefan said behind her.

"I can't find them anywhere. We're running out of time." Elena said.

Caroline turned to Stefan to see what he would do.

"Bring me back."

"Stefan, What-What do you mean? Bring you back from where?"

"Just remember to bring me back."

"No. no. no. no. Stefan. No." Elena said as soon as Stefan closed his eyes.

He was finally doing it. He was finally turning it off. Caroline smiled in satisfaction. She finally won.

Caroline stepped closer to Stefan. He looked at her with eyes so cold that she swore winter was coming.

"So would you like that drink now?" she said trying to lighten up the mood a little.

"Sure. Why not?"

Caroline and Stefan went to the bar as she laid down on it and he poured himself a martini. Then his cellphone rang. No doubt it was Elena, but she was already too late. She was glad that she had super vampire hearing and could hear everything that was being said.

"Hello."

"Stefan. Hey. Thank God I found her. She's going to be okay."

"Oh really?" he said without the slightest bit of interest.

"Stefan. Are you okay?"

"Well I will be in one second." he said taking a sip of his drink. "Hmm. I really needed that."

"Please don't tell me that you shut it off. Stefan. Don't you dare tell me that you shut it off!"

"Okay. I won't." Stefan said handing the phone to Caroline.

She happily took it.

"He shut it off." she said hanging up the phone on Elena.

She looked around. GOD this bar was a mess and there was no way she wanted to be around Stefan unless she absolutely had to be. Spring break was in a week anyway. She would probably just compel her teachers to let her go early for a mini vacation before she could audition for the head role in the schools play. She wanted her life as normal as possible, but first there was something she had to take care of.

"Do you mind leaving? This bar is a mess and I really just want to clean it up."

Stefan shrugged as if he couldn't care less and left the bar. Caroline surveyed the damage and sighed she had a lot of work to do. She grabbed the mop and started to clean up when Enzo came in. God. She just moped there. Some people have no respect.

"A hard knock life is it?"

"Don't walk there. Gah. I just washed that." she said grabbing the mop and heading towards where Enzo just walked all over.

"My apologies Cinderella. What are you doing?"

"Stefan and I had a moment. Things were broken in the process and now i'm returning the skull bar to the way we found it." she said moping.

"The whole part about flipping your humanity switch is that you don't care how you leave things."

"I go to school here Enzo. I want to keep going to school here. And the second they draw any suspicions about breakins, Property, dead bodies. People will try to ruin my routine and I will end up rotting in a cell somewhere. Instead of doing what I should be doing and that is preparing for my flight tomorrow and my audition next week."

"You, Caroline Forbes, Vampire without humanity. You're auditioning for the school play?"

At least he didn't ask here where she was flying to.

"Musical. And obviously. Duh. I'm a drama major. And what are you doing here?"

"Find my phone led me here. Didn't explain why you're sticky fingers needed it last night." he said grabbing it off the table.

"Cause you're phone had Sarah Salvatore's number."

"Why would you need Sarah's number?"

"To use her life as leverage to convince Stefan to shut his humanity switch off too."

"That's both clever and deeply unsettling. Tell me she's still alive."

"She's alive. Assuming she survived any infection from Liam's amateur surgery."

"Which means Stefan's humanity is a thing of the past."

"Like I said I will stop at nothing to maintain my routine, so I suggest you stay away. Now if you don't mind I have a flight to catch." she said handing him the mop.

"Where are you going?"

"Let's just say i'm going to visit an old friend." she said smiling and walking out.


	9. Chapter 9

A Portrait for Caroline

Chapter 9

Caroline checked the time on her watch as she sighed impatiently. Planes took forever to get to the airport and she couldn't wait to get to New Orleans. She just hoped it was as amazing as Klaus said it was, because she was in the mood for some real fun. After all Stefan and Elena had ruined her fun yesterday, so she deserved it.

The attendant called her flight and she grabbed her bags to get on the airplane. She hadn't traveled much ever since she had turned, but now she was glad that she could. After all there was nothing holding her in Mystic Falls anymore, so she deserved a change of scenery. That and it had been a while since she had had any real fun of the sexual kind. She knew that Klaus would be more than happy to oblige.

When Caroline boarded the plane, she felt bored. It was a while away from New Orleans and she was hungry. It was a good thing that there was a few delicious people on this place. She decided to pick a middleaged man who didn't seem to have much going on in his life. After all there was no better thing than a guy in a middle life crisis who wanted to join the mile high club. Unfortunately for him that wasn't exactly what they were doing.

As soon as they were in the bathroom, she locked the door and sunk her teeth into him. He tasted pretty good. He wasn't the best, but he would at least tide her over until she went to New Orleans. Before she could drain him completely she pulled away and compelled him to forget what she did to him. She fixed her face and makeup then went out of the bathroom. Poor guy was dazed and confused as to why she was in there.

She went back to her seat and picked up her book to entertain herself. Finally they landed in New Orleans and she smiled when she saw Klaus. What she didn't expect was a little girl no more than one years old in his arms. What the hell was going on here?


	10. Chapter 10

A Portrait for Caroline

Chapter 10

Caroline blinked a couple of times as she tried to comprehend what she was exactly seeing. Klaus had a daughter? When the hell had this happened? Why had he never told her? The only thing she knew was that she had to find out. Caroline burst into her world famous smile and walked over to Klaus and the little girl. She had to admit she was really cute even if she didn't have her humanity.

"Hello Klaus. What's this?" she said pointing at the little girl.

"She's a person Caroline and her name is Hope."

Caroline blinked. What kind of cliche name was that?

"Is she your-"

"Yes."

"How is that possible you're a vampire. Vampires can't procreate."

"You see I thought that too. Until I had sex with Haley and we conceived Hope. And now here I am a proud father to a beautiful baby girl."

"Haley. As in Tyler's friend Haley?"

"That would be the one."

Caroline rolled her eyes. What was so special about this Haley girl anyway. Sure she was pretty, but she was no Caroline Forbes. Caroline stepped closer to Klaus and looked over at hope. Damn. Why did babies have to be so cute. She envied that Klaus could have them while other vampires couldn't. Stupid vampire infertility.

Caroline sighed as she looked around the airport trying to find something else to talk about than this. She hated feeling anything and she didn't want something as stupid as this to be her trigger. She knew she could do better than this. She just had to try.

"So, should we get out of here?"

Klaus gave her a slight nod and picked Hope up. Caroline followed reluctantly and climbed into the car Klaus had rented to come pick her up. She slid in the passenger's side as Klaus took care of Hope's car seat before he slid into the driver's side.

It was then that she decided to really look at him it had been a while, but he still looked like the same old Klaus. Well everything except the mini me in the back seat that he happened to conceive in some miraculous way.

When they finally pulled up to Klaus's manor, she got out of the car and got her suitcases out of the trunk. She had to admit the house was pretty impressive. She just hoped her time away would help clear her head of this humanity thing.

"I';m just going to freshen up." she said as Klaus bent down to pick up Hope.

Klaus nodded as Caroline went upstairs and turned on the shower. She hated sweating like a pig and she needed an amazing outfit to impress Klaus. New Caroline, new look. She just hoped Klaus would be impressed.

She stepped in the shower and let thoughts of humanity wash right over her. She just hoped that Klaus would put the little brat to sleep before she found someway to trigger Caroline's humanity switch. That would be just her luck to. Caroline sighed and shut off the shower as her stomach rumbled. She had no clue whether she thirsted for food or blood, but she guessed there was one way to find out.

She stepped out of the shower looking down to the towel. Usually it would be common decency to put it on, but she was now a vampire deprived of no emotions which included shame. She would love to test it out now. She sighed and walked out of the bedroom to go face Klaus. Only when she walked out she was greeted by none other than wolf girl.

If Caroline had had her emotions at that moment she probably would have felt a little bit embarassed, but as of this moment she felt nothing. Even as Haley looked at her as if she was some sort of prostuate. Had this not been the first time that a naked girl had come out of Klaus's room? Than again he was Klaus. Why did Caroline even have to ask that question? At least she could make haley uncomfortable while she was there.

"Hey Haley. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my daughter. You haven't seen Klaus by any chance?"

Caroline shrugged. "No clue. Maybe you should keep better tabs of the person whose watching your daughter."

"Yeah maybe I should. And maybe I should keep a closer eye on the company that he keeps too."

"You really want to go there when my ex-boyfriend cheated on me with you. Bad move Hales."

Haley narrowed her eyes as she grabbed the door knob.

"I don't do teen drama Caroline. Just stay away from my daughter and I'll be happy."

Haley slammed the door as Caroline sat on the bed. Like Haley had to warn Caroline away from her daughter. She didn't want any part of that anyway. All she wanted was some time away and God dammit she was going to get it.

The door opened and Klaus walked in with traces of anger on his face. Obviously Haley had given him a piece of her mind and he was not too happy about it. She stood up exposing all her glory to him. It didn't seem to impress him as he went towards the bathroom and threw her clothes back at her. Looks like he wasn't in the mood for any real fun tonight.

"Get dressed. We're going for a night out on the town and I don't want you to embarrass me further."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she got dressed. If he was trying to make her feel angry or ashamed it wouldn't work. She had this emotion thing down.

When she turned back around the door was wide open and she walked out only to be thrown to the wall and pinned there by Klaus. What the hell?

"Make no mistake that you're a guest here Caroline. We might have a history, but if you cause any trouble in my town on my watch I will end you and you know I have the power and the strength to do it."

Klaus let go of Caroline and she gasped. It kinda turned her on that Klaus was so forceful with her.

"Dully noted. Can we go now?"

Klaus nodded as Caroline walked down the stairs. She sensed Klaus behind her and smiled. She took his arm and threw him down the stairs. She might not be as strong as him, but she didn't take too kindly to what he said either.

She walked the rest of the way down the stairs and he sat up narrowing his eyes at her.

"I just wanted to remind you what YOU were dealing with. Now let's go, I'm starving."

Klaus sent her one last glance before they hit the streets of New Orleans.


	11. Chapter 11

A Portrait for Caroline

Chapter 11

Caroline sighed as she looked around the streets of New Orleans. The streets were alive here and she couldn't be anymore bored. So much for Klaus showing her a good time. If things didn't turn around soon she would have to take her entertainment in her own hands. And God help New Orleans if that happened.

Finally after what seemed like forever Klaus shoved a garnet bag at her as she took it in surprise. She sighed and looked at it puzzled.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's your outfit for tonight. Go ahead and out it on. I don't need you looking like a wreck on my streets."

Caroline rolled her eyes and went into the nearest room to change into her outfit. She was surprised to see that Klaus had really gone all out on what he wanted. He had given her a short black dress that reached to the top of her thigh and a pair of 6 inch black heels that some girls would die for. She put them on throwing her hair up into a pony tail If he wanted her to be sexy she would be damn well sexy for him. She'd be downright delicious if that's how he wanted to play it.

Sighing, she left the bathroom and walked across the street to where Klaus stood. She could tell that he was impressed as he should be. After all she was a hot piece of ass and probably the youngest he could get. She gave him one of her flirtatious smiles before walking away. She was starving and she saw a rather juicy pedestrian walking south. It was finally time to have some real fun without a care in the world. Well that was if Klaus decided to stay out of the way like she wanted him to.

She just hoped he wouldn't scare away her pray This one looked especially delicious and she couldn't wait to sink her teeth into something. She waited until they were in a dark alley and grabbed the guy sticking her fangs deep into his neck. That would sure hurt in the morning.

She licked her lips as she pulled away leaving the human dazed and confused. Maybe she would kill this one. Or maybe at least have a little loss in control. After all everyone had been a drab since she had turned off her humanity and at least now that she was away from her so called friends she could have a little more fun.

Caroline pulled her prey closer to her and ran her fingers through the blood that surrounded their neck. She gave them a devious smile and smeared the blood on their lips than gently licked it off smiling. Her prey looked terrified which was exactly the way she wanted it.

"Run." she said compelling the weak and measly human.

With terror in their eyes, the human started running as fast as they could. Caroline gave Klaus a slight smile before running after her prey. She had to admit that this person was fast but she was faster. Before the human knew it Caroline had snapped his neck and their body had crumpled to the ground.

Klaus rushed up to her and gave her a dissaproving look. She had broken one of his rules, but she didn't care. She gave him another smile as she started to drink from the dead body. Gathering up as much blood as she could possibly take.

Once she was done she stood back up wiping the blood from her mouth and looked at Klaus with challenge in her eyes. Since she had broken one of his many rules she wondered what he would do to her now.

He sighed rolling his eyes and grabbed a match from his pocket.. In one swift motion the body erupted into flames and she was pinned to a nearby tree with Klaus holding her hair by the roots. She had to admit this would be pretty hot if it wasn't so damn degrading.

"I should rip your head off and put you out of your misery right now. Without you're humanity, you're reckless and you Caroline Forbes are nothing without your control."

He let her go moving away from her as she regained her composure. There was no way she would trigger her anger and get her emotions back. Not after everything. Normal Caroline just wouldn't be able to handle that on top of the death of her mother. The very reason she was in this mess in the first place.

"What makes you think that?" she said straightening up her body to look as tough as he did.

"Because as soon as you flip your switch back on, which in time you will, trust me, than all your emotions plus the bad things you did will haunt you. Just know that whenever that happens, i'll be here to help you through it. "

Caroline blinked. What was with all this sentimental shit? All she wanted to do was have fun. Maybe Klaus having a daughter had made him soft. She didn't want that Klaus though. She wanted the old ruthless one back. She stepped up to him and leaned in close.

"Thanks for the offer, but that'll never happen." she said with a ruthless smile.

He shrugged as if he couldn't care less and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she yelled at his retreating form.

"To get some actual food, you're welcome to join me whenever you stop acting like a teenager whose throwing the worlds hugest temper Tantrum"

She bit her lip to hold back some pretty nasty remarks and followed him. She wasn't in the mood to fight and now that the vampire part of her had been satisfied she was craving some good old liquor to curve her cravings. After all if Klaus was going to be a party killer when it came to her feeding than she would entertain herself in some other ways.

After what seemed like forever, they finally made their way into a bar and she sat down on one of the stools. Sighing she looked at the bartender and sent them a smile.

"I would like a scotch on the rocks."

"Are you even old enough to be here?"

"Don't piss me off i'm not in the mood."

The bartender looked her over, but soon realized that fighting would get her no where and slammed the glass on the bar as she made Caroline's drink. Caroline sent her a forced smile as she slammed down the drink like a champion. After all Caroline was used to drinking away the things that were bothering her. Like her annoyance towards Klaus or her undying hunger to cause dystruction and myhem. She had to stay in control or else she would lose herself in the process. She had seen what happened to Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Enzo. She wasn't going to be like that. She wouldn't allow it. She would only cause destruction if it was useful and for right now she had no reason to be destructive, so Alcohol would be her best friend for quite a while.

Klaus sat down next to her and ordered a drink for himself plus another one for her.

"Bad day?" he said not really asking.

She rolled her eyes at him in slight annoyance and sipped on the drink he had ordered her. This one was a lot stronger and would probably knock any human on their ass. It was a good thing she was no longer human or else she had no clue how she would deal with all her issues.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're being a spoiled brat. I think that turning off your humanity was the stupidest decision you've ever made. I think deep down you know that you'll hate yourself for doing it later. Why delay the inevitable Caroline. Why not just give into the pain?"

"Because I'm not that stupid. Because i'm the girl whose mother died and I didn't even get to say goodbye to her. I'm not turning it back on Klaus. No matter what you or anyone else thinks of me afterwards."

"Fair enough. Bartender can we get another round over here!"

"What are you doing?" She asked giving him a suspicious look.

After all Klaus never gave up that easily and she wasn't about to go trusting him again.

"You obviously aren't going to change your mind, so why should I bother. I like you no matter what Caroline and if this is you now than I have no choice but to deal with it."

"Good." she said giving him the side eye and taking another shot.

"Now let's have some fun."

Caroline smiled and gave him a flirtatious look. He was suddenly starting to look a lot more attractive to her.

"So, uh, What do you do for fun around here?"

He gave her a smile and wiggled his eyebrows. Whatever Caroline had just done she had a feeling her night was about to get a lot more interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

A Portrait for Caroline

Chapter 12

Caroline's irritation rose as her feet started to hurt from the heels she was wearing. When she first became a vampire she thought pain would lessen a little bit, she never knew how annoying and more intense the pain would get, but she chose to ignore it. Klaus was finally agreeing to let her have a little fun and she really couldn't wait for this night to really begin.

When they finally reached their destination Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Out of everywhere you could have taken me you chose a bar. Seriously."

Klaus rolled his eyes as he took her hand leading her into the bar,

"This isn't just any bar, It's mine. And after the night you've caused I thought we could both use a drink."

Caroline sighed as she dragged her hand out of his. There was no way she was going to be manhandled. She had had enough of that over the years and she wasn't going to accept it now when she was without her humanity. She sat down at the bar and sulked as she contemplated what to order. If she was going to be stuck here she might as well have a little fun.

She called over the bartender and gave them a smile. It still hurt to do that, but she would do it anyway.

"What can I get for you?"

"Let's have a little fun. Can I get a four horsemen please."

The bartender eyed her carefully.

"Are you sure a little thing like you can handle all of that?"

"Trust me you really don't wanna challenge me right now. Now get me my damn drink before I can show you what this tiny little thing can do."

The bartender rolled their eyes as they made Caroline her drink. He slammed it down on the table and left to go take the next order. Caroline smiled as she downed her drink. One good thing about being a vampire is that she got all the perks of getting drunk without all of those annoying side effects. She smiled at that slightly and downed her drink. While she was contemplating another someone sat down next to her. She expected it to be Klaus, but instead she was surprised that it was another girl who had sat next to her.

Caroline took the girl in carefully feeling a certain pull to the girl. Almost as if she had seen or heard about her from somewhere, but how. Caroline looked over the girl and smirked. Caroline of course was ten times more attractive as this woman, but she had a few redeeming qualities as well. Caroline thought if she wasn't as old she would be a spitting image of herself. She did have the blonde hair and green eyesd thing going on as well.

Before she could think of anything else, the blonde girl spoke.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Who are you?"

"I'm an old friend of Klaus's."

Caroline ordered another drink as Klaus sat down on the other side of Caroline. The other girls facial expression changed as Caroline smiled. Ah Finally some real fun. She always felt bad for this with her humanity, but now she could be shame free.

"How are you doing?" he said looking at Caroline.

Caroline laughed flirtatiously as she put her hand on Klaus's knee.

"I'm better now that you're here."

Before Klaus could say anything Caroline kissed him making sure that the other blonde hanged around enough to see a real show. Klaus pulled away giving her an annoyed look as the girl cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I was interrupting something. I better get going." she said leaping from her stool.

"Cami-" Klaus said but the girl he called Cami had already came and gone.

Klaus turned on Caroline shooting her daggers.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Oh I was just having a little fun. Besides she seems way too plain Jane for your taste. I'm much more fun."

"Seriously Caroline. Grow up."

Caroline sighed as Klaus left to go talk to some more friends, so much for having some fun. This night was turning out to be a total bore.

She ordered another drink and then spun around. She smiled a little to herself as Hayley entered the bar. Looks like her night had just taken a turn for the better. There was no way someone would ever threaten her and get away with it. Especially not a little bitch like Hayley Marshall.

Taking her drink, she strode towards Hayley with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey Hales. " she said.

Before Hayley could reply Caroline threw her drink in her face and slapped her.

"I'll kill you" Hyaley said charging to Caroline.

Before she could reach her Klaus stopped Hyaley and gave Caroline a restless look before dragging Hayley off to talk her down. It was a shame though. Caroline was looking forward to a good fight. Why the hell was Klaus helping her anyway. Caroline slipped outside of the bar and roamed the streets of New Orleans. She always hated being bored out of her mind and maybe a walk around the town would make her more entertained.

After a whole hour of doing absolutely nothing except sight seeing, Caroline finally returned to the manor and kicked down the door as she made her way upstairs to Klaus's room. All she wanted to do was sleep before she had to return to her boring college lifestyle, but unfortunately fate had other plans that night.

Caroline slipped into Klaus's room as she saw his sleeping in the bed. Caroline sighed happy that she avoided an argument. She knew she should have probably found another bed, but his just looked so comfortable and he looked oh so sexy half naked.

Her thoughts raced to the time they slept together as she got naked. He hadn't touched her that way ever since and she had to admit that she missed it. She needed to be in this bed tonight. She needed to feel his touch again. No matter if she drove him crazy. There had to be a way she could feel without feeling. Klaus had done it a hundred times. Maybe he could teach her.

She sighed climbing into the bed and cuddling closer to Klaus. She expected this to go a lot of different ways what she didn't expect was for Klaus to flip her over and put his hand over her throat eyeing her with an untold amount of rage.

"What the hell are you doing?" she gasped trying not to gag. That would show weakness and there was no way she would do that in front of him. There wasn't a chance in the world.

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing? Do you know how much trouble you've caused for me tonight? You almost killed someone you barely know, you probably ruined any chance I had with Camille, and you provoked Hayley when she did nothing to you. Do you know how difficult it was to talk her down from smearing you all over that bar floor? Do you? Answer me!"

If Caroline was in her right state of mind she would be looking up at Klaus with fear, but all she did was laugh. It was just too funny.

"Wow. I remember when you were a lot more fun."

Klaus let her throat go in frustration as she laughed again.

"I guess moving to New Orleans and having a daughter with wolf girl made you soft."

"She's more of a woman than you'll ever be. "

Caroline stopped laughing and moved in closer to him. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist her, no matter what he tried to throw at her. She knew he still loved her deep down. That was the problem with emotions. They were just too complicated. Which is why she was glad that she didn't have any.

Smiling she kissed Klaus on the lips as he tried to push her off, but like she had stated before there was no way in hell he could ever resist her. In a matter of seconds both their clothes were off and they were kissing each other all over. For someone who had been trying to choke her to death just a minute ago he was sure being gentle now.

She clawed at his back as he finally gave her what she had been yearning for since she came here. She had to admit he was just as good as last time if not better, The first time they had had sex it was rushed more urgent, but now they could just take their time and she actually enjoyed herself without any emotions. She sighed. She couldn't stay here with him. It would be just too easy to switch it back on, but she couldn't do that. She couldn't bare the unimaginable pain that she would be in when she did.

When they were done, Caroline waited until Klaus fell asleep before slipping out of the bed and putting back on her clothes. She slightly packed the rest of them before looking at Klaus one more before leaving. It was time to go home and return to her semi normal life. No matter what waited for her when she got there.


	13. Chapter 13

A Portrait for Caroline

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This chapter contains scenes from the Vampire Diaries episode seventeen of season six. All rights go to the writers of the Vampire Diaries.

When Caroline was younger she had usually associated the clank of heels as a symbolism for power. Even though Caroline's mother had disapproved of Caroline wearing heels all together it still hadn't stopped Caroline from snooping around her mother's closet when she wasn't home and taking a pair so she could feel powerful.

Caroline sighed as she sat at the edge of her bed just lost in her thoughts. It had been a week since Caroline had come back from New Orleans and she found herself as bored as when she had first switched off her humanity. Gah. How had she done this normal day to day stuff when she was a human?

It also didn't help that Bonnie and Elena were no where in sight. Though it was spring break and Elena was probably off somewhere banging Damon for dear life even though she had no memories of him to begin with. Well at least not the flattering ones. She sighed and got up to rumage through her closet until she found her outfit for the day and a pair of heels that she knew she would be confident in.

While digging for her heels her hand hit the box of memontos that they had given her after her mother's funneral. A deep part of her lingered to find out what was exactly in there but she knew if she wanted to keep her humanity off her emotions had to remain in tact. She shoved the box away from her and grabbed the heels as she shut the closet leaving the box behind. It was now time for her audition and she knew without a shadow of the doubt that she would kill this audition like so many others hadn't.

Caroline listened to the satisfying clank of her heels feeling like a goddess as she walked up to the mike. She knew that her singing voice was superb and that she would crush those other girls as if they were pebbles underneath her shoes. She sung her heart out and even threw in a couple of fake tears for dramatic effect before she stopped singing and smiled. Why wasn't this guy saying anything? He had been rather chatty when she had talked with him before this. Something was up and Caroline wasn't sure that she liked it.

"Hello? Pretty sure I crushed that."

Before she could say anything else, the director's head fell straight off as she heard slow clapping in the distance. She had no clue who it was since the stupid spotlights were blinding her eyes, but when she lifted her hand up to catch the light she saw who had killed her one chance to do a musical this semester. It was none other than Stefan Salvatore himself. Wow. Did he have some nerve showing up here after not coming around for the past week.

"Moving. Truly. Although it did lack a certain authenticity."

"What the hell are you doing? That was the director!"

"And you're a vampire without humanity singing about heartbreak."

Caroline almost rolled her eyes but decided against it. She knew better than to get involved with Stefan's childish games. Obviously he was still butt hurt over her forcing him to flip his humanity switch, but he should have really been thanking her. Stefan was always such a pussy when hr had emotions letting Elena and his brother walk all over him without a care in the world, but not in this moment. Not when he could care less what those two thought about him.

"It's a performance Stefan."

Narrowing his eyes slightly Stefan got up and made his way towards her. She had to remember to keep herself vigilant just in case he wanted to try something utterly stupid. She still didn't trust him one hundred percent yet and to think they had been so close before.

"It sure is, Caroline. Especially this carefully crafted good student routine, straight and narrow, anything to keep you from making a mistake you might regret one year from now when you flip your switch back on. Oh except the whole ruining my life part."

Caroline bit her tongue as she held down her retort. What Stefan didn't know was that she had only thought of this plan on the flight back home from New Orleans she had no real intentions of being good but she knew if she did anything at whitmore to have her kicked out than she would regret it later. Nothing especially not Stefan Salvatore was going to stand in her way now. Why did he even care what she did anyway? It was rather suspicious for a vampire who turned off their humanity. Maybe he was faking it so he could flip hers at any moment. She wasn't about to let that happen. She had to get him the hell away from her without drawing too much attention.

"Well if your humanity's off then you shouldn't really care how I deal."

"No no no, See, that's where you're wrong. Because, like you, I'm prone to doing bad things when my humanity is off, but unlike you I don't have an elaborate system to keep me in check."

If she had cared about any of this her elaborate system at this point was to shove her heel up his ass until he stopped harassing her, but instead she continued with their conversation it was the most fun she had had all day and she really needed some fun in her life right now before she flipped her switch back on to make it more entertaining.

"Well that's not my problem."

"Well I'm making it your problem. If my life is gonna fall apart when my humanity starts flooding back then so is yours. When I'm done with you you'll be drowning in mistakes. "

Caroline rolled her eyes over his melodramatics and walked towards him. She was tired of his little games. It was time for a serious ass kicking.

"This is seriously about revenge?"

"Yes it is. And this-"

He lifted his hand showing her the blood on it. Her pulse raced as she tried to keep herself in check. The blood lust was still a real tough one for her to control., but she refused to give into it not like she had in New Orleans.

"This is a control freak's worst nightmare. This is me undoing your routine. This is me.."

he smeared the blood on her lip as she fought every urge in her body not to give in. She woulkdn't give him the stupid satisfaction of seeing her break even though it must have been showing what it was doing to her that very moment.

"Forcing you to let it go one day at a time until you break."

Before Caroline could say anything Stefan was gone forcing her to feed on the dead director so she could gain control of herself for a little while longer.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: This chapter contains scenes from Vampire Diaries season six episode seventeen. All rights go to their respected owners. Enjoy.

A Portrait for Caroline

Chapter 14

Caroline groaned throwing the bloody rags into the trashcan as she wiped the sweat from her brow. It had taken her forever to get those blood stains out and she was thankful that everyone was gone for spring break or else this would have been a lot more difficult to explain why she had been stuffing a director's body into the furnace. Whatever Stefan was planning she would put a stop to it and soon. There was no way she would let a butt hurt ripper make her lose her control. She was better than that. She would have to be if she was going to keep her control.

Blowing a piece of hair from her forehead, Caroline took a seat in one of the many empty theater seats and put her head in her hands wondering how in the hell she could outsmart Stefan when he had been playing this game for a lot longer than she had. Who could outsmart this ripper? An idea formed in her mind and she took out her cellphone praying that he wasn't too mad at her so he could help her. After all he couldn't particularly resist her. Her last night there had proved that to her.

Sighing Caroline pulled her phone out praying that he would answer despite what had happened between them.

"Hello Caroline, long time no talk." Klaus said finally answering his phone.

Caroline rolled her eyes, she was in no real mood to handle two childish men.

"Listen if you're not going to help me than that's fine, I'll ask someone else for advice, but if you are I would like for you to take this call a bit more seriously."

"I'm sorry, am I supposed to greet you with my generosity when you crawled out of my bed in the middle of the night without so much as a goodbye?"

Caroline blew a puff of air through her lips.

"Are we seriously discussing this now? You know that I have better things to deal with right now than your juvenile feelings?"

"Like what? If I may ask without you ripping my head off."

"Well it seems like I didn't really think one of my plans through."

"Well of course whenever you turn your switch off that usually happens, but what have you done this time?"

"I may or may not have forced Stefan to turn off his humanity to save his niece. I mean it was a good idea at the time, but now it's coming back to bite me in the ass."

"That tends to happen."

"Klaus, I'm being serious here,. I could really use your help."

"How am I supposed to help? Stefan is no longer of use to me and you created this mess all by yourself , so it's your job to clean it up. Don't call me expecting me to clean up your mess."

Before Caroline could say anything further, Klaus had hung up the phone making her stuff her phone in her pocket angrily. Bastard. Fine. She would try to solve this on her own.

Exiting the theater, Caroline made her way outside where she stopped dead in her tracks. Stefan's motorcycle stood in the parking lot as Caroline crossed over to it taking apart some nuts and bolts one by one. She knew it was childish of her to do, but she couldn't help it. If Stefan was going to act like a child for her doing him a favor than she was going to return the favor.

Footsteps caught her attention as she raced off into the distance hiding in a nearby place as Stefan walked towards his motorcycle. Depending on how he reacted Caroline may or may not have got a really hilarious reaction.

Stefan grabbed his helmet getting ready to leave when his bike fell apart. Caroline stiffed a laugh as she composed herself enough to go talk to Stefan. No one was going to ruin her plans especially not the person who put her in this situation in the first place. Maybe if he would have cared more she wouldn't be acting this way.

"Oh, shoot, Is your bike okay? Do you need money for the bus?" she said hoping he would take the hint and leave her the hell alone.

"Seriously?" he asked not seeming impressed by the effort she had put into taking his bike apart.

"I just had to stuff the director's body into the furnace. Do you know how hard it was to get an audition during spring break?" she said slightly more pissed about it than she would usually be.

She really had no idea why she was letting Stefan get under her skin so much.

"Oh come on it was easy for you Caroline. All you had to do was shed some tears about your mom's funeral, play the cancer card, and boom precious routine is back on track. Am I wrong?"

He wasn't wrong about that, but she be damned if he let her feel guilty about it.

"This is your only warning. Go. Away."

"Neat. Organized, Caroline. Staying within the lines. Good at control, terrible at revenge."

"I dismantled your bike."

"I tore your director's head off with my teeth. Oh my God Caroline. Did you literally just unbolt this entire thing? I mean it's gonna take me, What, ten minutes to piece this back together. You are an embarrassment to humanity free vampires everywhere."

That was it she had had it with this constant need for attention. She was done trying to play nice. She walked over to his gas tank and punched it in walking away with a smile on her face. Screw Stefan and his useless, petty drama. She was going to live her life and he might as well try to live his.

Heading back to her dorm, Caroline gathered up her books and went to a quit place to study. Just because she was humanity free doesn't mean she still didn't have her goals of being a broadcast journalist in mind. She would do anything to achieve her dream. Shoot. She would even kill for it.

She took out her homework and started to work on it, but a while later she heard something rattling in the distance. What the hell was going on here? There shouldn't be anyone around this week.

"Hello? Anyone there?" she asked feeling incompetent. After all what was she one of those stupid horror movie cliches.

Sighing, she got up to go inspect the noise just like any cliche would and sighed when she saw Stefan by one of the many soda machines in their dormitory. Did he really have nothing better to do with his humanity free life?

"Dammit Stefan, What do you want?"

"I brought you a little peace offering. I figured with all that singing and furnace stuffing you must be parched."

Before she could say anything Stefan threw something at her and she didn't have time to react before it exploded knocking her off her feet. Vervain grenade. That stupid bastard. He was going to pay for that.

The sound of crunching wood caused her to fight through the pain. There was no way she was dying. Not today or any other day. She would show Stefan how a real vampire without humanity acted.

"You see this is how a vampire with no humanity is supposed to act." he said flipping her over.

She had to act scared that's how she would trick him. Caroline would not be the victim in this story. She grunted at him.

"I am inflicting actual pain." he said squeezing her wrist as tightly as possible.

"Leave me alone." she cried out.

"Why? Humanity getting back in? Breaking code?" he asked.

No, she wouldn't let it back in. She couldn't feel that kind of pain. She wasn't ready for it.

"Stefan. Stop."

"Oh, come on Caroline just let go, I promise it'll feel good."

So that was his game, well she wasn't about to play it.

"I'm not going to let you ruin my life." she said confidently.

"Okay. Than I'll end it." he said trying to slam the stake in her chest.

She grabbed his wrist midway, biting it slightly before flipping them over and shoving it in near his sternum. A small mercy. One he probably didn't deserve, but nonetheless she wasn't about to have his blood on her hands. She wouldn't be like Elena or Stefan or Damon. She would exhibit how a vampire without humanity should be acting.

After a while Stefan stopped struggling and passed out on her from the pain. Great. Another mess she would have to clean up. Sighing she sat up grabbing his hand and started dragging his body to her dorm where she would tie him up and call Damon so he could deal with his brother himself.

"What are you doing?" an unknown voice asked from behind her.

Shit. She was still exhausted from having to deal with the director and the furnace earlier. Now she would have to deal with one of the many college students. Stefan had caused her a lot of grief and it wasn't even mid afternoon yet.

She spun around and faced the woman ready to say or do anything to get her out of this. Stefan would be waking up soon and she did not want to deal with the consequences of her actions yet.

"What are you doing? It's called spring break."

"It's called practice. Is he okay?"

Dammit Stefan.

"He's fine." she said going towards the girl to compel her to go away.

She had a job to do and she couldn't accomplish it with people standing in the way, but before she could make it over to the girl a loud sound whooshed past her ear and into the girls stomach causing her to cry out in pain. Great. Stefan had hit the wrong target. Now she would have to deal with healing this girl too.

"Nice going, You jackass." she said prying the piece of wood from the girls stomach and biting into her wrist to heal her.

"Second rule in losing control: No saving strangers."

Caroline fed the girl her blood as Stefan tried to attack both of them. Ugh. Grabbing the thing Stefan had used to pierce her, Caroline whacked him in the face with it so hard that he would lose consciousness for half a second so she could tell the girl to run. This wasn't a situation that she needed to be apart of.

"Go hide in your room. I'll deal with you later." she said compelling the girl.

The girl went to her room without argument as she turned to Stefan. Would he ever just give up?

"So to summarize, letting go means being an idiot, increasing your chances of getting caught, and worst of all actively making choices-"

Before she could get another word out Stefan threw her into a nearby wall clamping his hand over his mouth as he made a shushing motion with his finger. Now what was he going on about? Wasn't he trying to kill her just a moment ago?

Footsteps sounded downstairs as Stefan grabbed another grenade and threw it down the stairs causing a loud explosion.

"Are you serious right now?" she asked shoving him away from her to make sure whoever he had hurt was okay.

Alaric and Enzo laid together in a heap downstairs as Caroline went to them to check their breathing. They were both still alive. Thank God, but what the hell were they doing there in the first place?

"At least they're still breathing " she told him as he joined her downstairs.

"Damon must be up to something good if he sent the B-Team. What do you say we send him a little message?" he asked picking up a piece of wood.

She picked up the gun Alaric had been carrying and pointed it towards Stefan. She really wasn't in the mood for his stupid games.

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from leaving two dead bodies. Not to mention killing Elena's former guardian and your brother's best friend Did you like being locked up and tortured to get your humanity back? "

"It must be so exhausting overthinking everything. Denying your own urge to kill and just be done with them. "

"Back away." she said preparing the gun to use it if she had to.

"Fine. If that's what you want. " he said leaving her to go back to the room where they left.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she asked following him into the room where the girl still sat. Her blood pouring from her open wound.

It took all of Caroline's strength not to rip her throat open and feed off of her, but she wasn't going down. Not this way.

He grabbed the girl moving her in front of him.

"You don't think I know everything about you? I taught you how to control your bloodlust, remember? "

He turned the girl towards him.

"Stand still and don't scream."

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked feeling her control slip. No. She wouldn't let it.

"The thing that you keep resisting." he said biting into the girls neck.

The scent of blood washed over her smelling ten times as potent as it ever had before. She wanted that blood. No not wanted. Needed.

"If you're trying to tempt me. It's not working." she said sounding braver than she felt.

"I don't have to try. Deep down you and I are exactly the same, Caroline. Come on you can break routine for a second, right? " he said turning her over. " She has a really pretty neck.

That's when the perfect control she had tried to maintain broke and she rushed over to where Stefan was now feeding on the girl once more. She bit into the girls neck as Stefan stepped aside to let her take as much blood as she required.

Once she had got as much as she desired she tossed the girl's body aside leaving very little remorse behind if she was dead or not as she was consumed by a different feeling entirely. Lust. Lust for blood, lust for the kill, and most importantly lust for another body pressed against hers.

She raced over to Stefan as his lips met hers. His own desire matching hers as he shoved her into the soda machine and made no attempt to stop it. It looked like he needed this as much as she did.

She was about to start removing Stefan's clothes when another voice spoke from the entry way.

"Sorry to interrupt old friend, but I can't let you do that."

A piece of wood lashed out at Stefan's head rendering him unconscious as Caroline stared into the eyes of someone she thought she would never see again.

"Klaus?"

"Hello, Love."


End file.
